


The flick of a tongue

by mamakashi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakashi/pseuds/mamakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shhh, relax. I just want to talk a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The flick of a tongue

He had lost track of the days since he’d woken and found himself imprisoned. The guards never spoke to him other than a muttered insult or two beneath their breath. Sometimes they didn’t even feed him. He’d watch the bowl of plain porridge grow cold on the other side of those bars, skin forming over its surface.

 _He didn’t wanna eat_ , the guards would say when someone came to fetch the tray. Quickly, Eren learned to tune out the shuffle of steps in and out of the dungeon. It was never someone he knew, or someone who regarded him kindly.

But the footsteps today were different. The click of boot heels were soft but precise, each step purposeful, the length of each stride calculated.

“C-Corporal Levi!” The guards scrambled to attention, and Eren sat up from his pallet to see the corporal watching him with mild interest.

“You’re both dismissed. I need to interrogate this guy alone.”

“Yes, of course, corporal.”

“Eren, right?” Levi stepped forward, his arms crossed. Eren opened his mouth, but whatever words he intended strangled and died in his throat. “They’re thinking of putting you down, did you know? Well, they’ll probably cut you open first. See what you’re made of, if you’ve got monster in you. You mute or something? Those are some nice eyes you’re making. If you’re angry, don’t be angry with me.” He paused, contemplative, before speaking again, this time a tinge softer. “I think it’s a terrible waste, really.”

“My…my friends. Are they all alright?” He hardly recognized his own voice, rough with disuse. He cleared his throat.

“Your friends are fine.” Levi quirked a brow, his tone dismissive. “I’d be more worried about yourself. You wanna live, don’t you?”

Eren nodded.

“Good. I could be persuaded help you with that.”

“Uh…what?”

“Take your pants off.”

Eren could only stare in disbelief, his mind devoid of reason and thought.

“Do I need to repeat myself? I don’t have all day to screw around with you.”

Numbly, Eren tugged his pants down, the chains binding his wrists clanking as he dropped them to the ground.

“Ever touched yourself, Eren? Show me how you do it.”

“I…I’m not gonna masturbate for you, you sick perv!” Eren gaped, beyond horrified.

“That’s _corporal_ ,” Levi corrected. “Did they teach you to disobey your superiors in bootcamp? I can leave right now if you want.”

 _Live, Eren_. If there was one command his body listened to, it was to _live_ , and his hands obeyed, quivering as he touched the cotton fabric of his boxers. If living made him sick, made him vile, so be it.

He rubbed and stroked, though it really didn’t feel like _anything_ , his movements stiff and stilted. He tried to think of someone he was interested in. Maybe Christa. _Everyone_ liked her. He thought about unbuttoning her top and burying his face in her soft bosom. The thought did nothing for him.

“This show _sucks_ ,” Levi commented dryly, walking off, and for a moment, Eren thought perhaps he was _leaving_ , but he reappeared at the cell door, the sound of a key clicking into place and the latch opening. The door shut promptly behind him and Eren eyed the key as Levi tucked it away securely.

He quickly inched backwards as Levi advanced, squatting to level stares with him. “Eren, Eren. Have you ever fucked someone before? Ever _thought_ about fucking someone?”

 _Now’s my chance!_ Eren swung his chained hands at Levi, but Levi caught them with ease, forcing Eren on his back and slamming both hands over his head and into the ground. For a moment, all he knew was the pain that spiked up his spine, the bite of steel digging into his wrists, and the puff of Levi’s breath by his ear, hot—far too hot.

“ _Do you even know what it is to want someone?_ ” Levi breezed on, unmistakable intention in the husk of his voice. “Shhh, relax. I just want to talk a little.”

“With your _dick_ rubbing up against me?” Eren grunted, struggling feebly beneath Levi’s grip. Faintly, he could smell the corporal’s aftershave.

“Need to make sure you don’t do anything stupid. Now let me ask you a question. Ever been sucked by a pretty girl, Eren? No?” Eren shuddered at the sudden low chuckle in his ear. “If I weren’t holding your wrists like this, I’d go down on you for a taste. I’d take all of you into my mouth just to know how deep you’d go. Maybe you’re big enough to make me gag, even. You’d like that, huh? Choking the corporal with your cock. How many days have you been here? You must be so filthy. I’d lick you clean, lick around the head and down the shaft. Heh, I think you’re enjoying this more than you think, but you’ve never actually _thought_ about any of this have you? Mn, look at you, you’re getting hard, Eren. Wouldn’t it feel good if I just rocked against you like this?

“Would you want me to finger you? I bet you’re so tight, I bet no one’s ever touched you there. Don’t worry, I’d be gentle. I’d take a slow. How does one finger to start with sound? Wet it with a bit of saliva and then I’d slide it in you. It’d probably feel weird at first, but soon you’re gonna wanna know what two fingers feel like. Alright then, let’s do two. Ah, and then we’d start to stretch you a bit. And, what, three’s not enough for you? Tch, greedy boy. So you’d want something thicker, huh?

“…Scared? Don’t be, I’d only press the tip to your ass. Let you feel how different it is from my fingers. Ah…feel that? How wet you’ve made me already? It really wants in, doesn’t it? I’m coming in. Deep breath, Eren. Easy now, Eren. I know it hurts. I know it hurts, but bear with it, soldier, there are worse pains in life. That’s right, just like that. You’re doing so well, and _god_ , you’re so fucking _tight_. Relax, yea? I can’t move with you tensed up all around me.

“Good boy. There we go, that’s it. Breathe. I’m gonna pull out a little now. Slowly now, I’m easing out, and this time I’m going to slide it in as deep as it’ll go okay? Mmn…ahh…so hot inside you… Hey, how’s it feel to have all of me buried inside you? A-ahh, don’t tighten up like that you little shit! Alright, I’m gonna start fucking you now….just like that. Ha…you look like you’re enjoying yourself. Starting to feel real good, huh? Shh, Eren, don’t moan too loudly or the guards might hear you. Or would you like that? A cock in your ass and a cock in your mouth? No? Hahah, then stay quiet.

“What’s that, you want it harder? Like this? Mm, ah…don’t blame me if you bruise. Yea…yea, I’m almost at my limit, too. Would you like it if I came in you, Eren? Can I? I’ll pump you so full you’ll be shitting cum for days. Ahh, _shitshitshit,_ cum for me, Eren, _fuuck_. Aw…. _fuck_.”

Eren could feel the weight of the corporal ease off of him, the ache in his arms suddenly hitting him.

“Well, it didn’t take much to tide you over. All I did was whisper a bit in your ear. I barely touched you.”

He rolled to his side, shivering as his own mess of fluids dripped down his side, and he watched the pair of pristine leather boots make their retreat out of the cell.

“You’ll leave here alive…and with your organs intact. Gonna need them if we’re recruiting you for the Scouting Legion.” With a note of finality, Levi turned to leave, the straining bulge in his pants unmistakable.


End file.
